Corpse Party in Wonderland
by notabum
Summary: Just like the title. It is corpse party in wonderland ( ;-; I know not a good summary... But I don't know what to say...I'm sorry ;-; . don't hurt me ;-; )


**Corpse party in wonderland**

**Prorolgue **

**Notabum: YEP THEY ARE IN DA WORLD OF WONDERLAND! Da place I wish I would be. Cuz dis world is evil and soooooooo boring. But the internet and anime helps it be magic ^•^ ANYWHO! Let's start **

* * *

They all sat in a circle telling ghost story's. To tell the truth I'm not a fan of them. They scare me for some reason. I guess I'm just scared easy then...

"YAAAAAAAGH!" I fell to the floor from thunder hitting the ground. I just need to calm down.

"What's wrong mochida?" There shinozaki stood with a smirk on her face. She held her hand out waiting for me to grab it.

"N-n-n-nothing...I just G-got a little scared..."

"A little? You let out the loudest scream ever." That smirk of her's is just...evil. So evil ;-;.

"Whatever you say~" She smiled and turned to face the others.

"The lights wont turn on..."

"A blackout?"

"Nice prank Shinosaki" Yoshiki said letting out a small laugh. I backed to the corner.

"Its not a prank. I didn't do this!" I have a bad feeling about all of this. It was like i've had a dream just like this before. Its the same...but this is real...

"Ah..." We all faced the door. Faint knocking was heard.

"Why dont you go get it?"

"ME?!" Why did yoshiki want me to get the door?

"Yea...you."

"Then why dont you get the door?"

"Because it dosn't break my heart to see these girls scared." ...he has a point.

"Your cold man...but I'm not getting the door." I just stayed in my little corner. I really have a bad feeling about all of this.

"Fine...I will" Naomi said walking to the door and opening it.

"EEEEEK!" She screamed falling back. walked in talking to them. I just stayed in the corner keeping to myself. Were they really my friends? I mean I keep to myself most of the time. I think I'm better off alone. There talking faded into mumbling.

"HEY MOCHIDA! Come over here..."

"I think I'll pass..."

"But onii chan."

"Because its suzumoto last day here I wanted to do a charm for her."

"A charm?!" Suzumoto beamed with a wide happy smile.

"Hehehe, it looks like you got her at charm Shinozaki"

"I think your right ." Seiko ran up to me and pulled me by my arm to the circle. Shinozaki told us how and what to do. 'Sachiko ever after charm, a charm that helps us all be friends forever. You grab on to the paper doll and say sachiko we beg of you nine times, no more no less. And does not state what happens if done wrong.' Now what kind of charm is that? It seems not safe at all.

**Sachiko we beg of you**

**Sachiko we beg of you**

**Sachiko we beg of you**

**Sachiko we beg of you**

**SaChIkO wE BeG oF yOu **

**sAcHiKo We bEg Of YoU **

**SaChIkO wE BeG oF you**

**SACHIKO we BEG of YOU**

**SACHIKO WE BEG OF YOU **

This seems pointless...but its for a friend so I need to make her happy. Plus its her last day. I do wish for us to be friends forever. But...everything feels off. And yes, I mean everything does.

"Well I say that you guys have been here to long. I wouldn't want your parents to worry about you guys. So you guys should start heading home." Ms Yui said to us we said our goodbyes to Suzumoto I felt the ground start to shake. I mean, this has also happened in my dream.

"AHH i'm falling!" I turned to see all my friends falling in the pitch darkness as the ground just vanished. As That happened I grabbed Yuka and ran for it to the door. But it wouldn't open. It was the same for us. Falling in the never ending darkness. It was getting harder for me to breath. Everything soon went black.

* * *

Wake up

Wake up

Wake up

Wake up

Wake up

Please wake up

Onii chan!

I felt someone slap me. As I opened my eyes I saw Yuka in front of me with a pair of bunny ears on.

"Um...yuka...why do you have bunny ears on?

"Same goes for you onii chan...why do you have a bow on your head and a dress on."

"A DRESS?!" I looked down to see mayself wearing a dress. WHO THE FAWK DID THIS TO ME?!" WHY THE HELL AM I IN A DRESS?!

"There's also a name tag on you onii Chan...'hello I'm Alice' it says"

"ALICE?!"

"I think so...but I think you look cute in the dress ^•^ hehehe"

"Well...that's because I'm FABULOUS!" I said posing. If only I could see how FAWKING FABULOUS I am ;-; . Maybe there's a mirror near by for me to look at.

"Hey onii Chan...this all reminds me of a book, Alice in wonderland, or something like that. I forgot, but this reminds me of it."

"But were not in the classroom anymore... Plus I better get you home soon."

"Correction, we are in a classroom, but just not the same one we WERE in. This is like a damaged one that looks like it belongs to little kids...but with lots of color. "

"Color...and lots of red blood..." I continued to look around and read the text around the room.

"'Welcome to heavenly host elementary school, feel free to wonder around. Don't get lost or death may become of you. Think of this as a puzzle, only one way out or...you die. There are four parts in total. Each one getting harder. Feel free to make it to the end, but death will still come for you. So Alice, are you ready to start?' ...what?" I read it out loud maybe I shouldn't have...

"AHHHHHH!" I turned to see Yuka screaming because something grabed her foot and wouldn't let go. It looked like a corpse. She kicked it away.

"THERES NO TIME! NOT ENOUGH TIME! I WANNA GO HOME! ONIICHAN THERES NO MORE TIME!" Screamed Yuka as she ran out the classroom screaming.

"YUKA!" Why would she even go alone? In a place like this?! Even if I'm in a dress. I'll do anything to get out of here...

* * *

**Notabum: yea...Nothing that interesting HAPPEND yet ;-; ...well I'm already typing chapter 2...so it may be out soon. ^•^ **


End file.
